Agape Tale
by Ambrosia.Agape
Summary: Classic fairytale retold? Think again this incorporates multiple fairytales with a hint of LOTR. This is not a crossover... So brace yourself, if you dare. Warning: This is DMHP meaning a homosexual relationship occurs. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Agape Tale

A.N This is an A.U tale it has sort of a mixed setting kind of like fairy tale, old English, middle earth (LOTR) kind of feel to it. I really hope you enjoy this story. If my grammar sucks please by all means tell me. If you want to volunteer as a beta reader then please do so I will love you forever. This is also a **slash** (meaning male/male relationship) if that offends you then please stop reading. While I accept criticism I do not tolerate bigots who can't seem to respect people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Congrats to J.K Rowling who has finished the series. Also a big portion of the plot is taken from various sources like the Lord of the Rings, fairy tales like um fairy tales. I don't really know which ones right now I probably will add more references as the story progresses.

Molly Weasley sighed softly as she woke that morning, her thoughts turned towards her youngest son Ronald actually to be more precise her thoughts were on his best friend, Harry Potter. Today marked the date of his mysterious appearance almost fifteen years ago on the Dursley's doorsteps. Naturally since no one inquired about his birth date they assumed that this date was it.

Molly stirred the embers of the fire quietly not wanting to wake the other occupants of the Burrow. Her mind wandered to the cruel injustice that Harry was subjected to. Vernon Dursley was convinced that he would have nothing to do with the infant when he found it on his doorsteps. But Petunia, his wife, had manipulated Vernon to accept the infant to raise it like a slave to do their bidding. The Dursley's were poor folk they had no extra money to afford a bought slave, so given their _desperate _situation Vernon agreed to keep the babe as their servant. Molly harshly stirred the ladle as she thought upon the treatment Harry received from the Dursely's and especially their son who was the same age. Dudly would use Harry as a punching bag instead of stopping the vicious cruelty; Vernon actually encouraged the beatings Dudly gave Harry.

Molly had been horrified at the cuts and bruises the boy harbored. He looked up and squinted, his eyesight was very poor, which gave Vernon the incentive to abuse the poor boy even more this attributed to his inability to do certain tasks well and Petunia would always scold him for it. But this little defect wasn't the worst of it all, when normal children began to talk or make noises Harry had made none. Vernon had suspected that Harry was a late bloomer and would speak eventually but he was convinced when Harry turned seven that he was mute. This did not bode well for the Dursleys like most people they distained themselves from the _handicapped_. Even the townsmen attributed these abnormalities to be the punishment of God on the child for their parents' mistakes. This had made the other boys in the town to mark Harry as their target.

Molly grimaced at the 'harmless' fun these boys invoked at the expense of Harry. But her mood lifted as she reflected how Ron had become Harry's friend. She had the decency to raise Ron the right way, to have compassion to those less fortunate. But Ron had delighted in Harry's company whenever Harry's chores for the day were done they would go to all sorts of places to either escape Harry's tormentors or just to experience the joys of adolescence.

The tiny sound echoed around her as she carefully laid down the teacup. Molly wrapped her arms around her gazing out the window to calm her mind and enjoy the brisk morning air. She caught a movement on the road she squinted her eyes to get a better look. The sun was just rising so the streets were still covered in shadows. As soon as she identified the person she gasped and rushed out of the door grabbing her shawl placed on one of the chairs.

"Harry!" She yelled as she drew closer, the boy she identified as Harry raised his head in bewilderment, "What are you doing out here? It's not nearly half past six!" Molly exclaimed and caught sight of the heavy bucket Harry had been trying to carry and balance so the water did not slosh around. "Oh Harry," she exclaimed softly as her worry abated as pity took its place. She drew him into a hug mindful of the bucket he was carrying. After a few moments of silence Molly felt his light struggle against her embrace. She knew that he was uncomfortable with physical interactions so she drew back and lightly touched his shoulder, the grimace he made did not get past her keen senses.

"Harry, did Dudly beat you again?" Molly asked softly but sternly, Harry had lowered his face and stared at the ground, finding the pebbles to be of a great interest, "Harry. Please look at me sweetheart." Molly chided as she tried to find his eyes, "Alright if you refuse to answer me we'll have to patch you up like always." At this statement Harry started to violently shake his head to show his dissent. He pointed at the water bucket as if to say he had obligations to fill. Molly grimly nodded as she fully let him go, "Harry dear please come by with Ron and I'll help you heal those bruises." Harry looked as if he wanted to shake his head again but slowly nodded trying to appease Molly.

"Alright then you best be going on your way." Molly said softly as if it pained her to say something like that. Harry nodded and gave her a light smile to show his appreciation for her concern. He then started to carefully make his way down the street mindful of the water in the bucket.

Molly blinked back the tears in her eyes as she watched Harry's figure shrink as he drew further and further away. She and her husband Arthur had tried to adopt Harry as their own but they had seven children to take care of and they were barely managing, an eighth child would be the death of them. Sighing softly she made her way back to the house to start cooking breakfast; she knew that her husband would be awake in a couple of minutes getting ready for work.

..:::&:::..

"Harry! What took you so long you wretch?" Petunia scolded the child as he tried to manage opening the door and getting the water through at the same time. She had her hands on her hips her displeasure showing clearly on her face. "Do you know what time it is? I have to start breakfast soon and you insist on taking time to bring the water." Harry bowed his head shamefaced, "No meals for you today _or _tomorrow you scum. Next time you have the _urge _to dawdle and waste time, use the memories of hunger to keep you from indulging yourself in your whims." Petunia spat as she turned to tend to the furnace. "Come on you get the firewood, don't stand there like an invalid!"

Harry scampered about and rushed outside using the back door. He momentarily realized that today was when he mysteriously appeared in this town. He pushed that thought aside to fetch the firewood from the back. Staggering under the weight of the wood he tried to balance his grip on the logs of wood.

.:::&:::..

Two days had passed and his punishment was over Harry was glad for the meager portions Petunia heaped onto his plate and began eating at a rapid pace. He learned by now whatever wasn't gone in five minutes was eaten by Dudly. He finished and wiped his mouth using the nearest cloth available. He hopped out of his chair and ran out the front door. Today Petunia had given him a free day to himself because tonight was the Lantern Festival where people paid homage to the dead by casting out candles of all sorts into the river. Supposedly it was to guide the dead towards their final resting place. Harry thought it was a load of bollocks but he didn't complain because at least every year he got this day free.

_Knock Knock… _Harry paused as he waited for Ron to open the door; he always enjoyed the special sound the Weasley's door held when knocked upon. It was almost like a comforting, soothing, welcoming noise or at least to Harry it seemed that way. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and drew him in immediately on the spot.

"Wait here Ron woke up late this morning so he'll be down in a minute." Mrs. Weasley chattered on and fretted over Harry, "Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you want some bread with cheese? Fruits? Tea? Biscuits?" Harry smiled and shook his head politely refusing the food she was offering. "Fine but I just baked some pastry at least have a bit of that. You are looking way to thin." Molly chastised, Harry gave in not wanting the attention focused on him and lightly nodded. "Alright dear just wait here in this chair." Harry indulged her and drew out the chair to sit on.

"Oh look Fred."

"Why George, isn't that…"

"Ronnikin's…"

"Friend?" George and Fred finished together Cheshire grins overtaking their face.

Harry felt his lips twitch hoping to conceal his grin but he couldn't help it. His spirits lifted whenever he was around the two most notorious pranksters in town Fred and George Weasley.

"So ready for –"

"the fireworks tonight?"

"I heard they –"

"Were going to be"

"Smashing!"

The twins gave each other knowing smiles and then began crackling evilly. Harry decided to back away slowly from the pair of them. He suddenly bumped into something very large.

"Harry! How are you tonight?" Arthur Weasley beamed. "Have you seen what the gypsies brought into town this year?!" Harry shook his head to affirm the negative, "Well if you get the chance you should go see them. The things they have are amazing! Absolutely brilliant, there's this one contraption that seems to channel the sun's heat to a single point on the ground. Their science is fascinating, and I can never get how exactly they work." Harry nodded obligingly Mr. Weasley had always been known for his weird knack for strange and obscure inventions the gypsies brought to town with them every year.

"Harry you came early!" Ron exclaimed as he came into the living room. Ron, like the rest of his siblings, had flaming red hair and freckles. This past summer he experienced yet another growth spurt and stood a good 6 inches taller then Harry, whose malnutrition did nothing to accelerate his growth periods. Ron patted down on Harry's hair knowing that no matter what they tried his hair would not stay put. Harry on the other hand pushed away, glaring at the offending hand.

"Oh mum we're heading out to the river I'll take the pastries with me. Harry and I will share them once we get there!" Ron called out as he grabbed Harry's hand with his left hand and with his right took the package Mrs. Weasley prepared for them. "We'll be back before ten," called out Ron, speeding out the door, once out in the street he slowed his pace to a slow trot alongside Harry. For a few moments they traveled in silence to their destination. They made their way to the special spot they had ventured to every year and made themselves comfortable by the water.

Ron grabbed a pastry out of the bag, broke half and handed the right half to Harry. Harry politely took it and started to chew slowly to savor the rich taste of raspberry jam explode in his mouth. Few moments went by in silence the two friends stared at the calm river and the insects darting across the river top.

Finally Ron broke the silence by asking, "Harry do you ever wonder if there's more to life then just living in a small town like this?" Harry took another bite out of the pastry piece and chewed softly as if to slowly process the thought. He then turned to look at Ron and nodded firmly. "I guess you're right there's a whole new world out there and I haven't even ventured past Farmer Tindel's fields. What I want to do is go out and explore all the new places. Sure mum and dad's life isn't all to boring but I want adventure." Harry nodded as if to signal Ron to continue, "You know those stories you hear from the gypsies and travelers. About the tall trees, giants, and elves! Those myths about sirens and ships as bigger then the biggest house in town, I just wish that these stories could be true." Ron sighed as he picked up a pebble and started skipping them. "I'm sure I'm not being a good Catholic when I wonder in magic is real. But sometimes I wish it was real!"

Harry sat in silence for a moment and grinned up at Ron with a grin that said he wished that all these things were real also. He got up and dusted his pants then without warning he pushed Ron over then started running into the forest.

"Harry! That's not fair you got a head start!" Ron called out after him; Harry turned around and stuck out his tongue. "Alright that's it! I'm going to catch you this time!" Harry beamed giving a sly messagethat said 'you can try'.

..:::&:::..

"Albus! Albus! Where are you?" A tall, stately, woman called out into the room full of scrolls. "Albus? I really need to talk to you." One of the mounds of scrolls started to shuffle and then from behind the pile burst out a man with a long beard and spectacles. His blue eyes turned to the woman who addressed him as Albus. The eyes that usually twinkled with mirth now contained a new sort of grey that seemed to signal grave foreboding.

"Minerva, how may I be of assistance?"

"Albus is something wrong?" the woman who he addressed as Minerva asked forgetting her urgent task.

"It has come to my attention that the dark lord Voldemort has begun his sinister plans to regain his lost power." Albus said gravely, "The prophecy made almost fifteen years past has recently captured my attention."

"Oh my! What did the prophecy say?"

"_The Dark Lord seeks secrets;_

_He will attempt immortality,_

_To achieve such deity;_

_Pentagon is his symbol,_

_Join Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_His regime will end on the passing month of July_

_But his rebirth will bring about more pain and suffering._

_One boy born on the day of his defeat will determine it all._

_For the Dark Lord cannot live without the power he knows not." _Albus stopped his recitation. Minerva looked shell shocked.

"Fifteen years ago makes that the year of 167. The Potter Massacre?" Minerva choked out. Albus nodded shuffling random scrolls in around with his fingers.

"Their little boy was born at the end of the month. They were the only surviving descendants of Gryffindor. Lord Voldemort took that line as if it meant that the two families should be joined in matrimony." Albus sighed deeply, "Lily and James Potter refused to hand their son over. He was just born and they wouldn't have it. The magic within this earth and what keeps our world revolving cannot recognize a joining of a minor unless they have the parents consent."

"So that means?" Minerva asked puzzled.

"Obviously Lily and James' refusal angered Voldemort and he decided to take a more sinister route by killing everyone except their son. Because Voldemort only heard the prophecy until the _Join Slytherin and Gryffindor _he had no idea about his regime ending. He felt his powers slipping about him. He innately knew he'd eventually return to power but to prevent the joining of Harry and another he cursed the baby. But something strange happened I think it was Harry's magic acting to protect him and he just vanished from the scene." Albus recounted softly, "I apparated as soon as I could to Godric Hollows but the damage was done. Everyone was dead but the infant was nowhere to be found."

Minerva breathed out slowly, "But I thought everyone had died and by some accident the magic retaliated against Voldemort because had killed off the last descendants of Gryffindor."

"That was the fabricated version of the story. I could not release the contents of the Prophecy to the general public and it was a way to ensure that peace would just follow after Voldemort's reign of terror." Albus sighed wearily looking older than his age. "But this whole time I've been searching for their infant I can find no trace of him. No where, I've looked in all the magical communities. The dwellings of elves, giants, centaurs, everyplace I could think of in the magical world. I don't know where else to look." Albus said dejectedly.

"Have you looked at through the Muggle dwellings?" Minerva asked him softly.

"I have but whenever I ask about a strange child appearing in their town they give me a funny look and refuse to give information." Albus explained, "I can't just tell them what actually happened they don't understand magic and I have no way of asking them without rousing any suspicion."

"That would be a problem."

"I know but we must find this child. The fate of Middle Earth rests upon his shoulders."

_Tbc…_

Next time:

"Hello youngin's don't be afraid come into the tent. Don't you want to see the great and wise Muriel who has the gift of foresight? Come inside and he will tell you you're fate." A man beckoned towards Harry and Ron who had just been passing by looking at all the wonderful festivities of the night.

"Harry I don't think this is such a good idea." Ron cautioned, but Harry paid no mind his curiosity had been roused. He took a couple of steps forward bringing him into the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Agape Tale

Author's Note: I have received some shocking news! I made a few errors that were most graciously pointed out to me from the first reviewer ever! For the record I was kidding about the 'shocking' part, the thing that surprised me was that so far I don't have any other mistakes. Thank you so much I should have proofread my work. I really do appreciate these kinds of reviews; of course the ones that have undulating praise are appreciated also. But I did make changes in the first chapter so if you were duly "dissatisfied" with my insensitivity I beg for your forgiveness and pray that you accept my apology.

Also reviews really keep me "motivated" this isn't just a ploy to get more reviews it's just that I really did feel a sense of elation when I read SaKuRa-MiNa's review. Unfortunately I will not do the shout out thing that some authors opt to do. I am sorry for that but since (sorry if I'm mistaken) _**she**_, SaKuRa-MiNa, was my first reviewer ever so I do want to recognize her. But I write for the pleasure of writing if you choose not to review then so be it but I am just giving a friendly reminder that little tidbits of your thoughts is/will be appreciated/adored/admired/loved (how many other adjectives that will satisfy you) by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Congrats to J.K Rowling who has finished the series. Also a big portion of the plot is taken from various sources like the Lord of the Rings, fairy tales like um fairy tales. I don't really know which ones right now I probably will add more references as the story progresses.

-----------

Nightfall had settled in and the candles were sent by the people wishing their departed well with their journey through death. Harry and Ron cautiously made their way towards the festival. Of course celebrating death seemed uncommon. But in their culture death was considered another part of life, even though it sounded like an oxymoron, it made sense to the people so it was all good.

The lanterns shone brightly into the night sky accentuating the wildness that the people felt. The stars stood out from the sky's darkness and seemed too twinkled down towards earth. Anyone who gave a moment to appreciate the beauty of these stars would have their breaths taken away.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand as they jostled their way through crowds of people. They passed many tents that had different 'tricks' the gypsies would put up to awe the people with. At this one tent a man with a flute began to play and slowly and steadily a snake head appeared out of the basin next to him. The crowed let out a gasp, clearly frightened, but still they watched in fascination as the snake began a little dance in accordance with the tune the man played. Ron stayed for a few moments then he went onwards clearly looking for something better.

A particular blue tent caught Harry's eyes as they drew near. This tent was dark blue almost black with white trimmings at the edges. The sign read 'Have Your Fortune Told Today!' His hesitation to move on stopped Ron in his tracks.

"Hello youngin's don't be afraid come into the tent. Don't you want to see the great and wise Muriel who has the gift of foresight? Come inside and he will tell you you're fate." A man beckoned towards Harry and Ron who had just been passing by looking at all the wonderful festivities of the night.

"Harry I don't think this is such a good idea." Ron cautioned, but Harry paid no mind his curiosity had been roused. He took a couple of steps forward bringing him into the tent.

The man who the stranger introduced as Muriel sat with his legs crossed at the back of the tent. In front of him smoke was curling its way towards the opening. Harry inched closer after seeing that Muriel had his eyes shut tightly. He drew closer without hesitation then suddenly Muriel's eyes opened. Harry heard a sharp intake signaling Ron had not abandoned him. Muriel's eyes were pale with the barest hints of a pupil there. He slowly turned his eyes towards Harry, who gave an inaudible gulp.

"You," Muriel started, Harry inched closer his determination shining through his eyes, "your destiny is grave. There are many trials to come, many hardships to endure, yet many wonderful things unfound." Muriel paused for a moment and then drew something from his sleeves. "I cannot tell you the whole truth my boy and for that I am sorry. If you could, would you save the world?" Harry held the man's eerie gaze and gave him an affirmation that indeed he would. "Good but that was to be expected given your nature. By giving you this I am placing you in terrible danger. For that I am sorry but that is how fate deemed it." Muriel added in a soft voice, he tenderly smothered Harry's hair with his hand and with the other he slipped a locket upon Harry's neck and then handed Harry a compass. "Guard this pendant with your life. This must be destroyed, bring this to Hogwarts, using this compass, and seek out a man called Dumbledore. He will know what to do. You must flee dear Harry, gather your belongings and be on the move. The dark lord is coming."

..:::&:::..

The night felt cool as Harry stepped out from the tent, closely followed by Ron. His nerves tingled like never before.

"That old man was off his knocker." Ron scoffed lamenting the time they wasted in the tent. Harry turned back to Ron tightly clutching the locket and the compass. Ron saw the steel determination reflecting from Harry's face and shook his head. "You can't be serious to believe this rubbish!" He gave Harry a blanched look, "No you can't- Does Hogwarts even exists?" Harry gave a nonchalant shrug, with that motion Ron groaned.

"Please Harry reconsider this thought process…" Ron pleaded; Harry shook his head and pointed to his most recent bruise. Ron sighed understanding that Harry was taking a chance here to break free from the life he knew for about fifteen years. "Fine but you're taking me with you. Eh- No no no complaints from you buddy." Ron protested when he saw Harry starting to shake his head. "No my friend I'm sticking to you like honey and jam. I feel like tonight would be the best chance of us leaving without mum noticing. Let's go home and see what provisions we can nick without my parents noticing." Clearly excited with the prospect of traveling Ron took Harry's hand again. Harry's expression of dismay was missed with his friend's enthusiasm.

..:::&:::..

BANG BANG BANG FLASH SCREAM Sizzle…

_Silence _the crisp autumn wind could be heard traveling through the blades of grass-

"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLY WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" Mrs. Weasley's less then pleased voice rang clear into the silence.

"Aw mum we just wanted to add…"

"…a bit of a 'bang' to the festivities!"

"Oh I see, we'll see who's having a 'banging' time when theirwashing the dishes" Mrs. Weasley thundered as she took each twin by the ear, "how's that for festivities."

"That's our cue," Ron whispered as he watched his mother drag his brothers to the two barrels that held the soap, water, and dirty dishes. Harry nodded as he quietly followed Ron into the house. Within the Burrow Ron's actions grew more animated. He grabbed two knapsacks and started filling it with essentials looking around then snacking something that might be useful to them. He handed Harry two cloaks that would shield them from the cold and then stuffed two blankets into the first knapsack before thrusting it towards Harry. Stealthily he moved into the kitchen where he started filling the second knapsack with food essentials like water canteens, bread, cheese, biscuits, and dried strips of meat.

Finding his packing to be satisfactory he turned to Harry and gave him a nod. "I'll leave a note by the door to tell what is happening." Harry gave him a slight nod, Ron quickly scrawled a few hasty words folded the paper neatly in two and dropped it by the door side.

The two boys noiselessly passed through the door and past Mrs. Weasley who was keeping a hawk's eye on the two twins. Ron nodded making their way to the outskirts of town towards the festival. To go around the tents would have taken to much time so the two friends decided to make their way through the festival.

Mindful of people the boys darted left to right to avoid unnecessary jostling of people. But Harry's nerves tingled again but this time with a feeling of foreboding. It felt as if someone had burned all the warmth and had taken everyone's happiness away. The air seemed to get colder signaling that something terrible was going to happen. Harry gripped Ron's hand with such intensity which Ron winched at the pressure.

"Run! My boy run, the Dark Lord has come!" Muriel's clear voice shook Harry and Ron out of their stupor. In a haze they saw Muriel hobbling towards them motioning them towards the lake. "Cross the lake go to the next town! Flee while you have the chance!" Ron sensing the urgency within Muriel's voice grabbed Harry and started running with a feverish determination. Harry on the other hand looked back to see how Muriel fared, he saw a clocked figure overtake Muriel. The figure drew back his hood and leaned down toward the trembling old man. But Harry had no time to ponder on what would happen next because Ron insistently tugged at Harry's hand to make him go faster.

One of the figures caught sight of the two boys running away from the festival. This seemed odd to them so a few of them decided to give a chase.

"Harry we have to go faster one of them spotted us!" Ron cried out as he gave a burst of energy.

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

"Over here quick!" The twin chorused they were standing on a raft imploring Harry and Ron to move faster.

"What the…?" Ron muttered as he caught sight of them, but he was in no position to argue. He quickly jumped onto the raft bringing Harry with him. The twins pushed off rapidly gaining distance from the shore. Fred had the audacity to blow a raspberry to one of their pursuers.

"How the bloody hell did you get from our house to the lake?" Ron panted out clutching his stomach.

"Oh just because mum didn't notice…"

"…doesn't mean we didn't."

The twins explained that they had caught sight of Harry and Ron leaving the house with the knapsacks. They fabricated a story about how they caught their little sister snogging the wits out of a certain Neville Longbottom which led to divert their mother's anger from them onto their youngest sibling.

"So we were following you through the festival when George here suddenly got mistaken for you Ron."

"I know it's tragic, because I know I am so much better looking then you will ever be." George interjected.

"Sod off, go on with your story." Ron said impatiently.

"Anyways this old guy burst out from a tent and told us that we had to cross the river and some utter nonsense. After a few moments the man noticed that George wasn't Ron and apologized. But by that time we heard something about you two being in grave danger and what not so we decided to come here ahead of you and help you a bit." Fred explained; George nodded his assertion that the events had indeed played out that way.

"So how did you get in front of us?" Ron asked skeptically with raised eyebrows.

"Oh after we promised Muriel that we would do our very best to help…"

"Our little Ronnikins and Harry…"

"…He lent us his horse tied in the back of the tent."

"We traveled around the tents to avoid people. After we reached the dock we let the horse off."

"Apparently the horse is super intelligent and can find its way back to the owner." Ron nodded and accepted the twins' stories. "Now what is the deal with you two?"

Ron sighed and began recounting the events that occurred tonight.

..:::&:::..

"I feel the dark lord stirring from the depths of his long slumber." Albus rubbed his temple and sighed as he picked up his teacup, bringing it to his lips and pausing for a moment giving a sharp wince, "Muriel has passed."

Minerva took a sharp inward breath and turned to Albus "Muriel the Seer?"

"Yes the very one," Albus asserted gravely as he shielded his eyes from showing his obvious grief, "He was a longtime friend."

"But I thought he had passed away few years ago!" Minerva exclaimed confused as to the revelations.

"That story was fabricated; he went out into the world seeking to find the Boy we talked about last time." Albus explained, "We can only hope that he as found him." Minerva sensing the end to their conversation nodded carefully, leaned back, and sipped her tea. Both of the room's occupants were found deep within their own thoughts.

_Tbc… _

Next time:

"That is wicked!" Fred whispered as Ron finished the night's events.

"We are defiantly…"

"…going with you!" the twins cheered, but very subtly mindful of their location. At this assertion though Ron covered his eyes and groaned.

Author's Notes: If you haven't noticed this is where the LOTR's part kind of kicks in; Harry being Frodo, Ron as Sam, Fred and George as Merry and Pippin. Although it was unnecessary I just felt as though it fit in very nicely. For anyone who is frustrated that Draco Malfoy hasn't made his debut please don't be, because I don't know how many chapters it will take until he comes into play. But basically he will be in my story rest assured.

I will have to reference Prince of Persia at the part with Muriel because they did have a cut scene at the beginning of one of the games where a foreseeing man appeared and told the Prince what he had to do or something.

Also I forgot to add this in the before chapter that I did reference "100 Years of Solitude" when I mentioned the gypsies and their inventions.

I know that most of you are like 'this author is nuts why references all these sources' but I just don't want to be accused of unnecessary allegations of plagiarism. So there you have it wait for the third installment of Agape Tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Agape Tale

Author's Note: Wow it seems as if there's only one person really interested in this story. Oh well I guess that recognition comes and goes as time passes. Also thank you for catching that misprint and I reread the line and I was thinking, how did I go wrong with that? But yes I did go back and fix that so for anyone put off I went back and fixed it! Also I noticed that I uploaded the wrong document for the second chapter and I fixed that aswell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Congrats to J.K Rowling who has finished the series. Also a big portion of the plot is taken from various sources like the Lord of the Rings, fairy tales like um fairy tales. I don't really know which ones right now I probably will add more references as the story progresses.

--------

"That is wicked!" Fred whispered as Ron finished the night's events.

"We are defiantly…"

"…going with you!" the twins cheered, but very subtly mindful of their location. At this assertion though Ron covered his eyes and groaned.

Harry touched his mug of Butterbeer, and tuned out the boy's bickering. Of course he was worried about Mrs. Weasley's reaction but he had to have a few moments to himself to enjoy his new found freedom. But his thoughts of independence were cut short by questions that he had. _Who was the Dark Lord? Who were those cloaked figures? Why did they chase him, was it because of the locket? Is there even a place called Hogwarts? _His thoughts were once again broken by his friends' argument.

"Harry you agree with me don't you?" pleadingly asked Ron as he sought Harry's answer. Harry just gave a shrug signaling that he could care less. The twins broke out with huge grins. It was in that moment that Harry felt an intense stare at the back of his head. He quickly whipped around then the pressure disappeared. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to placate his anger but also as a sort of a warning gesture.

The feeling of being preyed upon returned and Harry brought his hand's up to the locket and clutched it. In his fear he subconsciously began to unlock the clasp. His forehead seared with pain he suddenly doubled over. Ron automatically turned to see what was wrong but a hooded stranger came up and snatched Harry to his feet and began dragging him outside. In the haze of his pain he had no chance of fighting back so he allowed himself to be dragged.

Both his hands left the locket in his struggle to get away and once his grasp left the locket the pain in his forehead disappeared. But now there was a more pressing matter he was being threatened and he needed to protect himself from the threat.

"Stop that!" The man hissed, "You're giving yourselves away. Even the muggles will notice." Harry stared up bewildered,_ Muggles? Giving myself away? What on earth was this man talking about? _He felt the man gasp with surprise and utter a low "James?" then it was followed by a hiss when Harry met the stranger's eyes, "Lily…"

"Let go of Harry you scum!" Ron yelled out carrying a poker stick followed out with the two twins who were armed with a chair and a mug. "What do you want from him- us-?"

"Please listen you all are in terrible danger. The dark lord seeks this 'locket'." The man said as he pointed towards the locket Harry was wearing. "I can help you escape from the creatures that pursue you. Also I can get you to Hogwarts taking a much faster route then that compass Muriel gave you could."

"How do you know Muriel?" Ron asked suspiciously but his poker stick lowered a little.

"He was the only one, as far as I was concerned, that had access to the locket," replied the hooded man, "after seeing the locket I assumed that Muriel handed it over to this fellow and told you to go seek out Dumbledore who is at Hogwarts."

"Show yourself." Ron commanded, wanting to see the man's features.

"Of course, my name is Sirius Black son of Orion Black and heir to the Black estates north of Hogwarts." The man who introduced himself as Sirius pulled back his hood. His features were sharp and elegant, his dark blue eyes shone with intense honesty and his hair, of undetermined length, was tied back with a simple black ribbon. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, "I know that we haven't been properly introduced but I beg your pardon because we are as of now in great danger of being captured and taken back as captives. I will explain further after we move to a safer location." This seemed to appease Ron's suspicion as he lowered the weapon completely.

..:::&:::..

They were staying at the in across the street, if Harry remembered correctly it was called The Leaky Cauldron. He thought it was an odd name for an inn but he couldn't complain. Right now he was sitting on the window ledge seeing what was happening on the street below. Like the man Sirius said the cloaked beings, called dementors, showed up at the tavern which Harry and his friends had occupied by sniffing out the magical traces of Harry's accident. Even from this distance he could feel the lingering desolation he felt the first time he had come in contact with them.

Seeing Harry's involuntary shudder Sirius gently threw a cloak over Harry's small frame and told him to get some rest for the journey tomorrow. Harry stifled a yawn but complied with Sirius' request.

Once under covers Harry had time to reflect on everything he heard from Sirius, about magic, about Hogwarts, about Dumbledore, and most importantly about the Dark Lord's evil intentions for the world, and intense dislike for muggles, those who were born without magic.

Harry felt his eyes close the last thought on his mind, before surrendering to blissful unconsciousness, was on the two names Sirius uttered when they had first met. He did not have long to ponder because sleep soon overtook his senses.

..:::&:::..

The group headed out as soon as the sun broke out. Sirius had explained that it took about a day's time to travel to the nearest apparating point. Within the magical world magic-folk could apparate anywhere to get from one place to another but within muggle settlements it was against the law and there were boundaries drawn to prevent unnecessary 'accidents'.

Harry had found all of this overwhelming in all his life he never dreamed that magic could exists. Yet there was this man telling him that magic is quite real, Harry didn't know how to react this was all to confusing.

Also they had gone through all this trouble for a little locket? Harry blamed his trusting nature and his desire to be free from the Dursley's. But he didn't dwell on it to long he accepted his fate and decision blaming himself only.

They had been traveling for a good time now and it was midday so they decided to break and have a short lunch. They shared the morsels that Ron had packed from the Burrow. Sirius quickly flicked his wrists and the mess disappeared. They were startled this had been the first time that Sirius had displayed magic.

Sirius grinned mysteriously proud that he was able to take them by surprise. "Okay we should head out soon only about four hours and we'll be free to apparate." Ron and the twins dumbly nodded; instead of being awed by the display Harry had a sinking feeling. Didn't Sirius say something about those dementor things able to trace people by the use of magic? Noticing Harry's troubled look Sirius grinned, "Don't worry Harry those dementors trace the locket, and if the person wearing it uses magic it draws their attention. Think nothing of it." Sirius explained as he patted Harry's messy hair, Harry visibly relaxed.

But tensed again with this thought_, Wait does that mean I have magic? _

..:::&:::..

The head dementor hissed silently as he felt an imperceptible flare of magic come from around the locket. The locket was traveling towards the apparition barrier their intentions were known almost at once.

_We will overtake the filthy muggles and wizard, head towards the Locke Woods. _The head dementor hissed within his mind, relaying his message towards the rest.

The group acknowledges that they have received the unsaid message and slowly blended into shadows.

_Your folly will cost you, wizard. _

..:::&:::..

Harry, Ron, and the twins were exhausted they have been walking for the better part of the day and it was almost dusk now.

"Only an hour more and we'll be there," Sirius said cheerfully, but the others groaned, an hour more!? Ron stretched his neck trying to work out the soreness. They trudged onwards until they caught sight of a vast forest.

"Whoa! I've never seen trees this big!" Ron exclaimed, and the twins gesticulated showing their excitement.

"You can see past the disillusionment?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. Ron gave Sirius a quizzical look as if to ask 'what are you talking about?' "Never mind we'll talk more when we're safer right now we have to just make it a little ways into the forest and there should be this old well there and we'll –"

Sirius cut off his dialogue when he felt a familiar chill, Harry tensed next to him feeling the same thing. Then all of a sudden dementors broke out from the shadows and moved to attack them! The next few moments were frenzied; Harry thought he heard Sirius say "Head towards the forest, look for the well!"

As Harry surveyed the scene he saw Ron wrestling with one of the dementors. He drew out the dagger that Sirius had given him before they headed out and slashed at the being. In retaliation the dementor drew out his blade and stabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry fell down clutching his shoulder but it was his forehead that burst out with inhuman pain, and then his vision faded into darkness.

"_No, never we won't allow it." a woman screamed._

"_Foolish girl, step aside let me have him." A cold voice snapped._

"_Never!" she replied with fierce determination._

"_Avada Kedavra" _

Harry's world exploded into unimaginable pain with a flash of green light.

..:::&:::..

Ron gasped as he saw his friend fall, he swung blindly at the dementor thing and managed to make it scamper a few feet back. "Sirius! Its Harry he's hurt! Come quick." Ron yelled hoping that wherever Sirius was he would be able to hear.

"EXPECTRO PATRONUM" was heard and a huge dog made of light speed towards the hoard of black figures. The dementors gave a callous shriek and then they all began disappearing through the shadows.

"We'll be seeing you." The leader hissed as he began to disappear.

"Sirius, are you alright?" A soft voice called out, Ron turned to look for the owner of the voice and found himself blushing at what he saw. The man was honestly the most beautiful man Ron's ever seen, being very slender with wavy honey brown hair flowing down to the waist which glistened as he hurried forward. The only indication that this person was indeed male was the absence of a chest and his soft baritone voice, other then that Ron would have been convinced that this was a woman.

"Remus, Thank heavens you're here." Sirius said as he embraced the man he called Remus, and then gave him a sound kiss as his arms snaked around the smaller man's waist. The twins snickered, and Ron looked away, his face as bright as his hair.

"That was unexpected," Remus said in a breathless voice, "What happened? How did the dementors track you?"

"Sirius you need to come quick. It's Harry he's wounded really badly." Ron cried frantically towards the embraced couple.

"Oh he was most likely stabbed by a dementor blade. It has the same effect as being kissed by one. Your friend's soul is in danger!" Remus cried frantically, "We need to get him to a healer right away there's no time to waste."

"How in the bloody hell did this happen?" Sirius cried bitterly, Ron opened his mouth to explain but Sirius cut him off, "No bloody time for that, Remus you have to take him to Hogwarts." Remus nodded and quickly made his way towards Harry's prone figure, "Apparate to Hogsmade and then transform into a wolf and carry Harry on your back, you're much faster this way and it's we can't directly apparate into Hogwarts." Sirius explained quickly.

"Sirius is he-?" Remus started out as he caught sight of Harry.

"Later, right now you need to get moving." Sirius barked out, Remus softly grabbed Harry and nodded. He broke out into a graceful run towards the apparition point in the forest and quickly disappeared with a pop. Sirius let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Ron asked tearfully, thinking that it was his fault Harry had been injured like that.

"If time allows it he will be." With that ominous statement the members of their little travel group stayed silent, each giving their own prayers for Harry's wellbeing.

_Tbc…_

Next time:

"If you want him come and claim him." Remus challenged the dementors from the side of the riverbank. The dementors slowly but cautiously made their way towards the pair. Remus' grip tightened as Harry gave an involuntary shudder.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Will Harry's soul survive? How did the dementors catch up to Remus? What will happen at the river? Tune in next time to find out.

"If you want him come and claim him" That was from the Lord of the Rings movie when Frodo was stabbed and taken by Arwen to the Elvish establishment. I know it's completely random and completely unoriginal but I had to put that in there I am such a LOTR freak it just fit.

Anyways there you have it Remus – Arwen, Sirius – Aragorn; more LOTR references. I know that this plot is moving slowly but it will pick up it's pace.

Sorry if I offend anyone who isn't a SBRL fan but this is a slash story so I was kind of hoping that you all were okay with the idea of more slash relationships. But sorry if that offends you. Also I am going to write an accompanying story to this one showing Sirius' and Remus' relationship and how they ended up together and I have great ideas for that one to. But I won't start that one until I have finished this one so yeah look forward to that in the longtime future.

Also I have some great things in store for Harry so please show your support/criticism by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Agape Tale

Author's Note: Sorry it took such a long time for the update but my family was having a family vacation and when you're sitting in a car with two other siblings it's a pain. Anyways I got here and enjoying the company of my extended family I finished up the last bit of the chapter. Oh and I extend a magnanimous thank you to my good friend, xitenshiix, from Naruto-kun[dotcom for supplying me with the necessary scenes from Lord of the Rings. She knows a lot more about the books themselves, as I have never read them, and own all three of the movies so I reference her a lot for these sources. She has been a great help to me.

Anyways moving on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Congrats to J.K Rowling who has finished the series. Also a big portion of the plot is taken from various sources like the Lord of the Rings, fairy tales like um fairy tales. I don't really know which ones right now I probably will add more references as the story progresses.

------

Remus frantically made his way through Hogsmade mindful of the person he was carrying. _I have to hurry or it would be too late for Harry's soul and I have to know if this was the son of Jam-. _His thoughts were broken as the dementors reappeared and starting to chase him. His tawny fur glistened in the moonlight and he raised his head and howled hoping that someone might hear his cry.

He caught sight of the river and his elation rose; if only he could get across he knew he would be safe. He picked up his pace and ran across the river his paws danced gracefully over the rocks that lay at the bottom of the river. He transformed into a human once more and took hold of Harry.

"Foolish werewolf hand over the boy and you shan't be harmed." The lead dementor hissed from one side of the river bank.

"If you want him come and claim him." Remus challenged the dementors from the side of the riverbank. The dementors slowly but cautiously made their way towards the pair. Remus' grip tightened as Harry gave an involuntary shudder.

"_Oh moon, listen to the plea of your faithful servant Remus Lupin heir to the throne of wolves." _The waters began to rise as the moon listen to Remus' prayer the dementors had no idea what was happening until a huge wave of water crashed into carrying them far away.

_Your plea has been answered faithful one,_ Remus gave a sigh of relief as he hoisted Harry's prone body up in a more comfortable position.

..:::&:::..

Harry's mind had been in and out of focus all evening he dreamt of many crazy things; like that he was clutching the neck of a wolf, or that the wolf transformed into a man. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was loosing his mind. But the dreams felt so real as if he could actually feel the fur of the wolf against his face or the water splashing on his cloak as they made their way over the river.

But the strangest thing would have to be a bird made of fire crying silent tears. After Harry saw this weird sight he couldn't help but slip into a blissful sub-consciousness as his dreams faded into darkness.

..:::&:::..

"Harry…" Harry turned slightly in his sleep towards the voice but choose to snuggle deeper into the fluffiness that surrounded him. _Am I dead? Is this heaven? _He thought to himself as he lightly padded down the cloudlike substance. "Harry wake up." The voice insisted this time with a little nudge.

Harry gave a little inward groan as he forced himself to get up into a sitting position. The first thing he caught a glimpse of was a beautifully decorated room. Next he caught sight of a beautiful man with his long brown hair tied back. On his face was a homely smile full of warmth that seemed to welcome Harry's mere existence.

"Welcome to the land of the living Harry," He softly said Harry thought that this man had a nice voice, "It's a good thing Fawkes got there when he did, you were fading fast and his tears saved you." At this Harry gave an inquisitive glance up at the stranger. "Oh forgive me I assumed you would know of Fawkes but since you've lived in a predominantly muggle settlement of course you wouldn't know of Dumbledore's pet Phoenix." The man mumbled, mostly to himself. "In any case my name is Remus Lupin and I am at your disposal." Remus gave a slight bow, "and yes this is Hogwarts Castle."

"HARRY!!" was all Harry heard before a blur of red hair attacked him from the front. _Ron _fondly thought Harry as he lightly patted the blurb of red nestled into his stomach. "Harry we were so worried! I saw your prone body and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared you might have died or something. Oh I'm so happy you're okay and alive and breathing!" Ron cried all in a jumble stuttering over his words. Harry smiled lightly and patted Ron's shoulder to show that he really was okay.

"Welcome back Harry…"

"…we to were dreadfully worried…"

"…but not as much as Ronnikins was!"

Harry smiled at the twins to let them know their concern was appreciated. Remus cleared his throat a little and all of their attention was focused back at him. "Well I'm very glad you all got reacquainted but the Headmaster wishes to speak to Harry on a very private and personal matter."

"Alright then Harry when you're better to walk around I'll show you around the castle it's amazing! There's moving portraits, talking ghosts, house elves who do your chores for you! It's so bloody surreal!" Ron started his eyes alight with boyish enthusiasm. Harry gave a light grin knowing his friend's adventurous nature.

"Mr. Weasley I must insist-"

"Alright, alright I'm going don't worry." Harry smiled as he watched his best friend trudge out the door.

"Harry" a kindly voice said and as Harry turned to see an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes he instinctively knew that this man was Dumbledore. "Let's get you out of bed and tour the grounds. I know. We'll take a walk about the balcony." Harry nodded as he got out of bed he quietly stared at Dumbledore's outstretched hand; this was something new for him. Dumbledore's eyes grew cloudy with sorrow as he gently took Harry's hand in his.

"Harry, I hardly know where to begin. You- there is so much that you don't know of and… even if you had questions you can't ask them." Dumbledore sighed at this, "But I will try to inform you of everything you might question or wonder about, hoping that will satiate your curiosity."

When the pair made their way outside Harry almost forgot to breathe it was the single most beautiful place he's seen in his entire life. Although that might not account for much Harry found his breath taken away with the view. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Dumbledore supplied subtly as he gazed across the lands. The castle was surrounded by big mounds and on one side water was falling down rapidly into a lake which was barely disturbed. Near the lake was a field that had four hoops on either side of the area. All around were orchids and exotic plants growing. Harry took all of it in enjoying the moment as much as he could.

"Well I suppose I'll begin with supposing that you already knew the Dursley's weren't your real parents." Dumbledore mused, Harry nodded bitterly Vernon wouldn't let him forget that little fact. "Well this is true your birth parents would have been much better however they were killed by an evil man named _Lord_ Voldemort." Harry gasped but wished Dumbledore had told him what his parent's names were, but all he could do was listened silently. "I know this grieves you but destiny has instilled in you another fate that day. When Voldemort turned to place a curse on you something happened, I'm not sure what right now but all I know is that Voldemort had vanished and no trace on him was to be found."

"But he isn't dead yet," Dumbledore at this gave a heavy sigh, "It seems that Voldemort split his soul into parts and contained them in different objects. So unless we discover all the objects and destroy them Voldemort's spirit would live forever. That would mean the end of Middle Earth as we know it." The silence after was deafening, Harry lowered his head in silent contemplation. He looked up and stared Dumbledore right in the eyes and his gaze said it all.

_What must I do? _

..:::&:::..

"Sirius, Harry James" Remus started as Sirius made his way through the doorway. Sirius silenced Remus with an gentle kiss and caressed his cheek as he leaned his forehead to touch Remus'. Remus gave a soft sigh as he took comfort from his lover.

"I don't know what's happening; he looks like James, too much to just be a coincidence." Sirius started, "and his eyes did you get a good look defiantly Lily's" Remus nodded to affirm that he did have a good look at Harry's eyes. "I haven't spoken to Dumbledore yet, maybe he'll have some answers."

"I'm not so sure about that I talked to Dumbledore and he didn't give me any clear cut answers only to watch what I say around Harry. He didn't even tell me if my suspicions were true or not." Remus replied worriedly, Sirius nodded and then dropped his hand from Remus' cheek and drew Remus in for a hug.

"Let's just see what happens."

..:::&:::..

"Harry, come here follow me!" Ron's excited voice broke the silence as Harry made his way though the doorway. Making his way over towards Ron, Harry could see the moving figures within the painting. "Look here, I haven't seen many paintings but these move and some of the figures stop to talk to you. It's so amazing!" Ron pointed excitedly towards the large canvas that hung on the wall.

"What 're you lookin' at?" A gruff looking man stopped to peer suspiciously at the two friends. Harry stared silently contemplating where he had heard the accent before. Soon after a few moments of consideration he decided that it must've been one of the gypsies who came to visit during the festival.

"Harry you haven't seen the coolest part yet! The staircases move!" Ron's adolescent voice shook Harry out of his stupor as he found himself being dragged towards one of the said set of stairs. Within moments the pair found themselves being turned to a new set of directions by the staircase itself. "Isn't that amazing," Ron said with breathless laughter, "Magic exists!"

Sorry I know this is a bit short for an entry but please understand that I just got back after having no access to a computer for a long time and school starts next week so I have to prepare for the start of school. Or so my parents say oh joy. If it were up to me I'd just sit here and type out the rest of the story…. But sorry again for the delay.


End file.
